Want
by silvanelf
Summary: NC-17 SLASH! Mick and Josef have a little fun on top of Josef's pool table. Just some good 'ole smut. Mick/Josef. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: Alas I don't own Moonlight.**

_**Warning: This is NC-17 Slash.**_—My first slash fanfic ever! **: )**

**A/N:** This fic assumes Mick and Josef are already in a committed relationship. I don't explain in this how they got together—they just are. This is just some smut…no serious plot. It's a ONE-SHOT.

**A/N2:** I know male/male sex use lubricants, but I didn't want to interrupt the flow of the scene to describe that.

**A/N3: Vampire Biology: **My take on vampires is that they breathe and have strong, regular heartbeats.

Please forgive any typos you may find.

I hope you all like it!

_Want_

Mick pulled into the drive at Josef's mansion, killing the engine of his Mercedes. He loved his car. Josef had given it to him when Mick had first been turned almost fifty years ago, as a sort of 'Cheer-up—life as a vampire isn't all that bad' sort of present. The car had helped a little. It did make him perpetually cool.

He smoothly stepped out from behind the wheel. The lights in Josef's home were on…Mick had guessed correctly on where to go when deciding to seek his lover out. He strolled up the neatly hedged path to the double-wide front doors and let himself inside with his key, punching in the alarm code he knew by heart.

He inhaled, picking up Josef's scent from his billiards room. He allowed his footsteps to turn towards that direction, the sound of Josef smacking pool balls reaching his ears. He grinned—he thought he and Josef might play a game of 9-ball.

Josef was lining up his next shot, when Mick sauntered into the room, leaning against the doorway. The elder vampire's eyes briefly flicked up to him, with a small smile, before returning to the table. Mick was silent, letting him concentrate.

Josef slid the cue stick forward with force, sinking both the 3-ball and the 7-ball with one stroke. He straightened, a smug look on his face. "Hello, Mick. Kiss, kiss and all that."

"Hey, Josef." Mick remained where he was in the doorway watching as Josef slowly stalked the pool balls on the table, sinking one right after another. He admired Josef's broad back. He always loved him in maroon.

Josef was chalking his cue as he prepared to sink the 8-ball. "So, track down any bad boys today?"

"Yup." Mick didn't say anything more, but gave Josef a pointed look.

Josef rolled his eyes. "Me? Oh, har, har. Mick, you're too cliché."

"Oh come on, you like cliché."

"Who in their right minds would like that?"

"You."

"Yeah, okay. I confess."

Their banter was, as usual, exciting him. Mick eyed Josef's lean body, licking his lips, and sent his allure rolling off of him, to envelope his friend and lover. The private investigator had a devilish gleam in his eyes. Josef gasped as Mick's enthrallment hit him, and missed his shot. "Now look what you've done." He turned towards Mick and directed him with his pool cue to a spot in front of the table. "You. Come."

"Are you going to punish me?"

Josef's brown eyes smoldered into his. "I think so."

Mick moved towards him. Josef, impatient, reached out for his tie, pulling him in by the article of clothing. He pressed his lips against Mick's, pushing for entrance to Mick's mouth with his tongue.

Mick slipped his tongue inside Josef's mouth, feeling his fangs drop to scrape against Josef's. Josef moaned and placed his hand on the back of Mick's head, interlacing his fingers through his hair, and pulling him hard against him. His tongue plunged into Mick, exploring every orifice of Mick's mouth.

They broke apart briefly, both of their chests heaving, and their eyes glittering with desire and lust, and then Mick tugged Josef back to him. He trailed kisses alongside Josef's jaw line, moving down onto his neck, a low possessive growl deep in his throat.

"Yes…" Josef groaned. Mick could feel his lover's erection through his slacks. He moved his hand down to squeeze it, but Josef stopped him. "Oh no, you don't. Remember, _I'm_ punishing _you_."

Mick grinned like a school boy. "Do your worst."

"Boyo, when I'm finished with you, you won't know which way is up." Josef flicked his hand forward and tore Mick's shirt from his body, but managed to keep Mick's tie on.

Mick arched an eyebrow as he breathed, "How'd you do that?"

"It's called 400 years of having sex. One day I'll show you." Josef stepped in close as Mick leaned against the pool table. He pressed his crotch against Mick's leg, and the younger vampire let out a whimper of pleasure. Josef smiled, flashing his fangs, "I'm gonna make you beg for me." He ran his fingers over Mick's chest, squeezing and scratching slightly with his nails.

He lowered one hand to the zipper of Mick's jeans, and opened the fly carefully. "Commando, huh? Perfect." He began to stroke Mick, slowly building a soft, steady rhythm. His hand smoothly applied pressure to the silky skin of Mick's bulging erection.

Mick clutched at Josef's shoulders as shivers of extreme pleasure raced through his body. He moaned Josef's name. "Keep going…"

The older vampire continued to pump him with his perfect touch. Mick's breathing grew even more ragged as he gasped for air in between Josef's strokes. The elder vampire was teasing him, not moving fast enough to make him come, but ever so gradually bringing him nearer and nearer to a climax. Mick's breath came faster and faster.

"Oh god…" Mick was on a precipice. Any second, he was going to tumble over and fall into an all consuming fire of sensation and pleasure. His fingers on Josef's broad shoulders tightened in anticipation.

Josef stopped, a wicked gleam in his eye. Mick gave a strangled groan, "Don't stop…"

Josef kicked off his shoes, kneeling down before him, and said, "Start begging." He took Mick in his mouth, sliding his soft lips all the way up Mick's shaft. Mick lurched forward, crying out, eyes wide as the feeling of Josef's mouth on his member raced through his body lightning fast.

"Oh God…Josef…Please…please!" Mick whimpered.

Josef slid his mouth back and forth, continuing the rhythm he had started with his hand. His fangs scraped ever so slightly along Mick's skin, but did not pierce. He ran his tongue along Mick's length, cool upon Mick's burning skin. A deep fire ignited somewhere in Mick's legs, and his knees trembled as he growled with satisfaction in between desperate gasps for air. "Sweet Jesus..." The fire spread through his writhing body.

Mick couldn't hold off his orgasm any longer. He surged forward into Josef's mouth, as Josef swallowed down what he had to offer. He lost all coherent thought as a wave of heat and lust swept over him. He raised his face to the ceiling, and cried out, "_Josef!_" before bending down and sinking his fangs into Josef's neck. He sucked on Josef's throat, the taste of Josef's blood sending him even further into orgasmic pleasure.

When he finally started to subside, he withdrew his teeth from Josef's neck, lapping at the small trickle of blood that trailed across Josef's skin. Josef's expression was extremely smug and satisfied. He kept one hand on Mick's thigh, pulling at the muscle gently. Mick thought with renewed arousal, _We'll see if we can wipe that smirk off his face…_

Mick reached out and drew Josef closer to him, undoing Josef's slacks and letting them fall to the floor. He slid Josef's boxers down, and Josef stepped gracefully out of them, while shedding his shirt. Mick had already left his pants on the floor, and his fingers fumbled with his tie, before it too, came off. Mick eyed Josef's muscled chest appreciatively as he fell back on top of the pool table, bringing Josef with him.

Josef straddled him on top of the table, rocking his hips against Mick's abdomen, his hands grasping Mick's shoulders as he moved his body against him. Mick leaned up, trailing passionate kisses across Josef's bare skin, running his tongue up to Josef's nipple and taking it in his teeth. Josef threw back his head, eyes shut, panting. He tightened his legs against Mick, and moved his hands from Mick's shoulders onto his chest, leaving small trails of blood where in his intensity his fingers had scratched Mick. He gave a deep groan, "Mick..." Mick moved his attention to Josef's other nipple, teasing at it with his tongue. Sweat dripped down Josef's chest. Mick could feel Josef's erection hard against him.

Mick shifted position under Josef, wriggling into place to bring Josef's throbbing hard-on close to Mick's mouth. _Time to return the favor…_ Mick sat up a little, and took Josef fully with his lips.

An animal noise sounded from the back of Josef's throat, as the sensation of Mick's mouth on his penis struck him, leaving him gasping for more. "Oh God...Oh! _Oh...!__"_ His legs contracted against Mick's chest and he clutched at his shoulders.

Mick was drawing out the pleasure, slowly sliding his mouth up and down Josef's shaft. Josef growled, silver eyes burning, and managed to moan, "Too slow…" He pulled himself from Mick and in an instant had flipped Mick over onto his right as he plunged himself into Mick's backside. Mick screamed from the fiery agony of pleasure and sensation.

Josef covered Mick's back muscles with kisses, lightly biting and nipping at him enough to draw a little blood. Mick clawed at the pool table, leaving gouges in the dark green felt. Josef's legs tangled with his, as an arm encircled his waist, a hand coming down to slide along and stroke Mick's cock as he thrust in and out of him.

Josef's breath hot was on his neck. Mick's heart was hammering. With a final scream, Josef climaxed, his length giving spasms inside of Mick as he bit down hard on Mick's neck, drinking greedily. Josef's orgasm pushed Mick into his second tumble over the precipice for the evening, and he rode out the mind-stopping waves of heat and pleasure, the sensation lighting his skin on fire. He bit down on Josef's upper arm, the only part of his lover in range, but it would do. Josef's blood flowed over his lips, warm, and full of passion.

Gradually, they both came down from their orgasms. Josef pulled out, releasing a shaky breath, and nestled his face against the crook of Mick's neck, kissing it softly. Mick grinned and rolled over to gaze into the contented depths of Josef's eyes. "I love you."

"You're right…I do like cliché."

Mick chuckled. They lay spooning on the pool table for a while, Mick lightly running his fingers up and down Josef's arm. Josef sighed happily, and closed his eyes, a dreamy expression upon his face. "This is nice. We should have sex on this table more."

"I agree. I'll take you anywhere, Josef."

"Again with the clichés. Don't stop."

Mick smiled, even though Josef's eyes were still shut and his best friend couldn't see it. "All right," he said. He mused aloud, "What's a good one?"

"How's about, 'You're my entire world?' I like that one. It means I'm the center of your universe."

"Okay." Mick gently placed a soft kiss to Josef's lips. "Josef, do you know you're my entire world?"

"Of course I do. Honestly." Josef opened his eyes and smiled. He sat up, leaning forward on his knees, gazing down on Mick. "All this sex has made me hungry." With a final, lingering kiss, he slid off the pool table, and pulled on his slacks, Mick watching with an amused expression.

As Josef left the billiards room, he tossed back over his shoulder, "Oh, and Mick?"

"Yeah, Josef?"

"You're going to pay to re-felt my table." He walked down the hall towards the kitchen as Mick ruefully turned to inspect the tears he had inflicted. Deep rips traversed the green felt, and Mick could see he had even managed to splinter the wood. He could already tell it was going to be an expensive job.

"Fuck."

From the hallway he heard Josef call out, "Again? If you insist…"

Mick laughed. Tonight was going to be fun.

~_Fin~_

* * *

Okay, *whew* I'm pretty nervous posting this. This is the smuttiest I've ever gotten before. Please review and let me know if you liked it!


End file.
